wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mall Cluster
Rain's Cluster is the group he triggered in, also known as Wandering Hand or Clenched Fist, is a group of multi triggers and a subject of Ward Goals and Methods Like many multitriggers, they suffered from Kill/Kiss syndrome toward the others in their multitrigger; With all three members ganging up to go after Rain. Due to the set up of their trigger they all experience a shared dream while asleep. The space is devided into multiple sections for each member of the group.A scene faded, unremembered. Points of light became light. Darkness became shadows in a large, dark room. There was no skylight, no corridor, no crowd or mall. In the center of the room was a spike of twisted metal and glass topped by what looked like a sundial without a marker. Light shone through the glass as if it was coming through the other side, but no source could be seen. The different tints of the red-blue-purple light divided the room into four sections, with a fifth left dark. Each section was littered with debris of different sorts. Without even needing to look to check the position, Rain reached down for the chair. Always in the same place, the same position. The floor in his section was dilapidated. Uneven floorboards with spaces between them. There were scattered books, tools that looked like they hadn’t been touched in a while, and some assorted branches and dry pine needles, as if it was a space that had been exposed to the elements. He put the chair down on the ground. - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II Here they can hold discussions. they have power tokens they can exchange and use with each other to strengthen them. Members History Background There was a fire at a mall. A fire that Rain may have started. This led to four, possibly five, people triggering. The as with group triggers, they came together and then fell apart. Splitting up so it is essentially everyone against Rain.17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re clearly looking for info on multis. of5: Yes of5: I am. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: I can provide. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re part of the new cluster from the mall. of5: No comment. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The one I talked to said there’s a woman, two boys, and him. I’m going to assume you’re the one I’ve termed the runt. The smallest, easiest target. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The woman is gathering funds to hire mercenaries and come after you. The one I talked to hired an information broker to find you. Her name is Tattletale. She’s good. She has resources. including the mercenaries I just mentioned. She’s also preoccupied for now. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: A favor from me to you. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: That leaves you & the last one. It sounds like all 3 are coordinating vs. you. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4Flare 2.5Glare 3.4 They also share an unconscious connection with each other which causes them to exchange information and details, though they have some control over this process.“Yeah,” Rain said. “Again, it’s the dreams, I can pick up a little, and I can throw them off a little. The thing about being outnumbered in this situation is that I have a lot of opportunities to pick up details. One clue from any of them can help a lot.” “Details like?” “The woman is injured, and Snag wants to repair the arm you trashed. That buys me a few days. So, uh, thank you.” “The third one won’t come after you alone?” “He’s a guy, a little older than me. Glasses. He’s the person with the tinker power. I haven’t picked up much about him, but he doesn’t interact with people much. Less than Snag or the woman, and Snag is an asshole and the woman is mute, so that should tell you something.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 to them it appears to be an abstract repersenataion of the mall.Interlude 4a II Each section representing their respective natures. Their powers are divided up as follows: Several groups took notice of the groups trigger and creation. Rain started making friends of his own. The trigger group started gathering allies to go after Rain. Rain decided to come clean. Early-Ward Still trying to get 'poor' Rain. Recruiting villains and more to try and kill him. Rain also tried recruiting people. Trivia *'Wandering Hand' and Clenched Fist or just Hand and Fist are proposed fan names for this cluster much like how The Stable has its term. Category:Groups and Organizations